Surprises
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: What happens when the life you knew and the life you have combine? Rated M for language Alex/Olivia Alex/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Authors Note:** So this is my first Olivia/Alex story so be kind. As for my CM story kind of blocked so taking a break from it for a while. So Even though I am taking a break from my original CM story, some of the members will be in this story as well. (if you have read my other stories, this one fits about the time of _**She changed my life**_. Although that story has its own life this one will put a new spin on it.

Chapter one

Olivia was running late she knew that if she didn't get home soon Alex was going to kill her. Tonight was there 3 year anniversary, and Olivia had promised that she would be home at 6pm. It was now 5:30 and she was just leaving the precinct. She didn't know if she should try to make it or call Alex and tell her that she was going to be late... She chose the latter in hopes of lowering the anger level.

"_Alex, I am soo sorry, I just left the precinct and traffic is horrible I know that I told you that I would be there at 6 and I am trying, but I may be a few minutes late, please don't be mad" _After all Alex had to understand that they had just got off a long case and that meant lots of paperwork.

"_Olivia you promised that you would be out of there at a decent time, so yea I am a little mad. Just hurry up and get home because our reservations are at 8"_ Olivia could hear that Alex was more than a little mad, tonight was suppose to be perfect, and leave it to the criminal to fuck up her night.

Olivia got home rushed inside gave Alex a kiss and headed straight to the shower. She knew that if things worked out as planned that this would be an amazing night. Alex knew that the reservations were at 8, but she still wondered where she and Olivia were going.

Olivia jumped out of the shower, dressed in a black blazer outfit and reached for the box in the dresser drawer, tonight would be the night that everything would change. She puts the box in her pocket and she walks out of the bedroom, nothing can get in the way of this night. She has everything planned.

They arrive at the restaurant at 7:55, they are seated next to the window which shows a beautiful view. Being one of New Yorks finest she had arranged to get a reservation right at closing so that it would just be them. Alex was amazed, Olivia had always been on the romantic side but she was out doing herself tonight. Then as they danced under the faded lights to her favorite song, she saw Olivia step away for a minute.

Olivia then proceeded to get on one knee; she took Alex hand and said:

"_Alex, I love you and this last year has been the happiest of my life, so here I am on bended knee, professing my love to you in hopes that you would be willing to marry me and intertwine the rest of our lives,"_

"_Olivia, I, I , Of course. I love you" _was all Alex could manage to say.

With that the rest of the night was going perfect. Things could not be going better for the couple. Alex had been back from Wit-sec for just about 3 years now

_***Flashback**_

_They were out celebrating the dismantling of a high standard drug lord, and they had brought down him and his gang. They were coming out of the bar with they heard the gun shots. Olivia looked behind her and saw Alex on the ground, Elliot chased after the car not knowing what was happening behind him._

"_Alex, Alex, can you hear me, come on sweets open your eyes, let me see those eyes. Come on, I can't lose you Alex, I love you please wake up. ALEX, OPEN YOUR EYES" _

That was the last time she saw Alex, she mourned the loss of the one she loved and it wasn't until a year later she found out that she was still alive and even with knowing the Liv loved her Alex went back into hiding. It was another year before Alex truly came home. After that they had become inseparable.

_***End flashback***_

Olivia never wanted to feel that loss again, there are still some nights after a really case that she has to reach over and make sure that Alex is still there. But now she knew that Alex would always be there, she was going to marry Alex.

I know kind of weird for a first chapter, just bare with me, I do have something planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Authors Note:** Hopefully this chapter will be better. P.s the age marks are not going to hit the same in this story, but I guess if you don't like it well I don't know what to say..

Chapter 2

Alex and Olivia decided that they weren't going to hide their engagement but they weren't going to tell anyone, this is how Olivia was going to decided wedding detail, whoever noticed first would have the least of the duties helping her.. plus a part of her just wanted to have some fun and mess with the guys.

They headed into work the next morning, they gave each other a kiss and parted ways, she knew that her day would suck, they all sucked, but the endings were good on most of them more times than not they caught the bad guys. This case however was different he had killed 4 women in the last month and they couldn't seem to catch him.

"_I'm getting really tired of this bastard getting away with this, how is it that he is always a step ahead of us, and we don't have anything on him?"_ she said irritated.

"_we are wondering the same thing Liv, there is nothing here.. we have been here all night going over it, we don't have much time before he strikes again" _Elliot answered as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"_alright everyone listen up.. I know that we have no lead on this one, and we are all running thin so I have called in some extra help they should be here within a few hours." _Cragen said.

_***Meanwhile***_

"_Zoe Elizabeth Prentiss, would you please settle down_" Emily glared at the little girl, for being 3 years old the terrible twos still hadn't ended yet. She had requested some personal time off and she was having trouble getting Anna to adjust to the new house and a new move. She heard her phone ring.

"_this is Prentiss, sir, but sir, come on Hotch I requested time off, yes I do realize that there is a killer on the loose, when isn't there a killer on the loose? Yes sir, Ok but she has to come, I will figure it out when I get there, yes I understand yes, yes, I promise."_

That was the first and last time that Annabelle would travel with her, the sitter was out of town for holidays and she knew that she couldn't find a replacement this quick so she figured that wherever she was going had to have a day care right?

"_Zoe, you want to go with mommy on her trip" _she knew that it was going to be a pain but she didn't realize how much until she got there.

***Back in NY***

The rest of the team had arrived and did there introductions. They were working hard when Prentiss finally showed up. She was carrying a sleeping toddler.

"_sorry I'm late I was supposed to be on leave and couldn't find a sitter this short notice." _She apologized.

"_it's not a problem I have 5 kids I know how it works, I know your new and I completely understand but I could call my wife and she if she has room for another" _Elliot said

"_umm.. she's only ever been with me or the sitter, nothing against you or your wife, but we would all have to sit down together first" _

"_oh I completely understand, this kids are in school right now, except for my youngest I will see if Kathy can come down."_

"_thank you I would appreciate it"_

"_no problem,"_

With that he went off to call Kathy and she tried to get caught up while making sure Zoe was still sleeping. It wasn't the adults talking or Emily laying her on the chair that woke the little girl up, it was the sound of something hitting the ground that woke her, in fact it got everyone's attention.

They all turned at looked at Alex…

"_oh my god, Elizabeth?" _ was all Emily could stutter.

Olivia didn't like were this was headed; Alex hadn't been Elizabeth for about 4 years now. She rushed over to Alex's side, but she stood there frozen.

"_Alex, honey, are you ok? Alex?"_Olivia asked

"_I can't, I can't.. wait you can't be here.. Emily what are you doing here?" _she said as if not even hearing Olivia.

**BACKSTORY**

Alex had met Emily while she was in Wit-sec they were together for 1 ½ years when they decided to try to start a family, Alex didn't think that she was ever going to get to come back to Olivia, and when Alex left she didn't think that the pregnancy had taken, I mean after 6 weeks and no positive results, she had to give it a shot with Olivia so she came back.

The team had known of the loss of "Elizabeth", Emily had loved her and "Elizabeth" had broken up with Emily and just seemed to disappear. It was 2 ½ months later that Emily had realized she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents but she couldn't find "Elizabeth" to tell her that it worked.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Emily didn't hesitate she walked right over to Alex and kissed her, this is where Olivia intervened.

"_excuse me, I would appreciate it if you got your lips off of my fiancée" _Olivia growled.

With that Emily stepped away.

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking of course you are not the same person you were 4 years ago. I'm sorry Elizabeth"_

"_would you stop calling her that her name is Alexandria."_

"_alright ladies back to your corners now" _Hotchner said.

Emily stepped back even further as she watched Olivia get between them

"_Mommy why were you kissing her" _Zoe asked

This drew Alex's attention even more, who was this little girl, and more importantly from the looks of it how old was she…

That is where I am leaving this chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"_you better take care of zoe" _Derek said as he tried to sway her away from Alex.

Emily picked up the little girl and walked over to JJ and the rest of the team. JJ wanted nothing more than to punch Alex in the face. JJ was the one that was there, she was the one that helped Emily pick up the pieces, she was there for the birth of Zoe, Alex wasn't there for any of it, and yet Emily still loved her, she couldn't figure it out.

"_here Em, why don't you go get some air, I'll take her, come here angel" _JJ said as she reached for the little girl. Emily walked right past Alex and Olivia on her way out but this time she didn't even stop to look, she knew better as a profiler and as an ex. Derek followed her just to make sure that she was ok.

Mean while inside the precinct the SVU team were also rattled, they had just got a glimpse into Alex's past and it looks complicated. They were all thinking the same thing she was, was the little girl half hers? They were also talking about the engagement.

"_Alex, honey why don't you sit down and just breathe"_ Olivia asked, but all she could do was look at the little girl that JJ was playing with.

With that Kathy and Eli came in,

"_who is the chick pacing the building" _she asked unaware of the events that just took place.

"_Long story, hey do you mind staying here for a minute I will be right back" _Olivia asked.

"_of course?"_

With that Olivia placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and proceeded to go outside.

"_go back inside detective" _Derek said

"_Emily we need to talk, we are both adults, tell your friend he can go back inside"_

"_it's ok Derek I'm a big girl. I got this, will you go make sure that Zoe is ok. Please?"_

"_ok but you know where to find me" _with that he went back inside which left Olivia alone with Emily. Everything in her wanted to smack the pretty right off of Emily's face, but she had to be an adult.

"_where I don't agree if you kissing my fiancée in any sense I do understand your grief."_

"_how, how could you possibly understand?"_

"_because I was the one that was left behind when she met you, I have mourned her loss, you may have mourned her as an ex, but I had to attend her funeral, I had to go to sleep at night knowing that I would never see her again, I didn't have the comfort of what if. So I know how you feel"_

"_wow, that must have sucked for you. How long have to been together?"_

"_about 3 ½ years, but we got engaged last night actually"_

"_wow, I'm glad that she is happy"_

"_now I have a question for you"_

"_Ok"_

"_how old is Zoe?"_

"_um,.. she's 3, Eliz.. Alex doesn't know about her, I tried to find her, but I guess since Elizabeth wasn't a real person I have been trying to find a ghost for three years"_

"_it's fucked up isn't it. You need to tell Alex about her, she has a right to know"_

"_I know, but how do I say yea I know that you have a new life and all, but meet our daughter? Hmm, doesn't really sound like that is going to work"_

"_just be honest with her that all she wants, now let me be honest with you, I know that you love her, but if I ever catch your lips anywhere near her again, I will rip them off your face are we clear."_

"_Crystal"_

With that Olivia turned and walked back inside, she passed Derek who just gave her a look so she figured while she was on the roll,

"_Emily seems like good people, confused but good none the less, if it were your fiancée you would have done the same thing and if it was my partner you better believe I would have his back, but she knows the rules now" _she didn't wait for a response she didn't feel like she needed to hear one, with that she made her way back to Alex, and for the first time in over an hour Alex was focusing on her and not Zoe.

"_Liv, where were you? Are you ok? Can we go home please?"_ she asked

"_I was outside, I'm fine, you can go home anytime you want sweets, but I have to stay I know this is hard for you but there is still a serial killer out there and he has to be found, Kathy would you mind, plus I'm sure she could use someone to talk to right now"_

"_of course, Eli give everyone a hug and let's go to aunt Alex's" I_

When they left Olivia took off to the locker rooms Elliot not far behind her, he got there just in time to watch her punch the wall.

"_Liv you have to calm down, it can't be that bad.. can it?"_

"_that little girl is four years old Elliot, that is in a saying Alex's kid, how, what ugh, I don't even know what to do. I mean Alex doesn't know but I know she is thinking it" _

"_come on Live you and Alex will figure it out, I know that everything is fucked up right now, but we still do have a serial killer to catch remember" _he put his arm around her and they went back to the bull pen

(Same time, Kathy and Alex)

"_Alex are you sure you are ok? Do you want to talk about it"_

Alex has gotten to the kiss part when they were walking outside, Emily reached for Alex's arm to talk to her and she never saw it coming Kathy punched her right in the face.

I know it still has a few kinks in it, but It will get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was a long night for everyone, Alex was at home thinking about her past while the two women she loved were in the same building. Was she right did she still have feelings for Emily and if she did how could she possibly marry Olivia? Things were starting to get messy and she didn't like messy. Alex was a person who liked facts, she loved Olivia, she wanted a future with Olivia, she wanted children, she may have a child, there were times when she missed Emily and now Emily was here right in her own city.

This was all too much to think about and she didn't want to be awake when Olivia got home, so she thought about pouring herself another glass of wine, but went for Olivia's Jack instead, three or four shots and she called it a night.

Back at the precinct, Olivia couldn't help but be a little happy about Emily's black eye. Damn Kathy sure did know how to throw a punch, she'd have to thank her later. But then a part of her also felt back for Emily, she remembered how she had felt when Alex came back and then disappeared again. She knew that it was rough, but the jealousy was getting to her.

Emily and Alex must have been close, they decided to have a child together, in four years she and Alex had never discussed children. But they had a daughter, what if this made Alex change her mind, what if she wanted to be with her little family, how could Olivia deal with it if she lost Alex again?

Olivia looked at JJ who was looking at Emily, why is it that it's always the smart one's that never know that there is someone who cares about them.

Emily had found the solution to her babysitting problem they had flown Garcia in to help with all situations, she would be able to help with the investigation, with Zoe and maybe she could help Emily figure things out with Alex.

The team was hard at work when Olivia came back with Coffee, it was 2am, she had tried to call Alex to let her know it was going to be a long night but there was no answer she was hoping that they would call it a night soon, and thankfully they did.

Olivia went home to find her Jack on the counter, and more than just a few swallows missing, Alex's clothes were everywhere, she finally found Alex passed out on the bed, she felt a small smile makes its way across her face as she covered Alex up and collapsed beside her.

Alex woke the next morning with a headache, she knew that she would Jack Daniels was not her friend, she also knew that she had to go to work today, whether she wanted to or not. Today was going to be another long day… She knew that Olivia had gotten home late so she decided not to wake her, but she checked to make sure that the alarm was set so that she wasn't late.

Alex on the other hand decided that she was going to go in early in hopes of not having to see any one; she would stay in her office until she was needed. What she needed was to be left alone especially today, Alex Cabot was a force to be reckoned with, but hung over she could kill.

What she didn't expect to see when she got to office was Emily asleep in the chair next to her office.

"_Em, Em, Emily wake up"_

"_Elizabeth, I mean Alex"_

"_what are you doing here?"_

"_I had to talk to you and I figured that this would be the place to find you?"_

"_I really do have a lot of work to do"_

"_Alex you have to talk to me eventually, we can't keep avoiding each other while I am here, after all it is you who left me, plus your girlfriend already wants to rip my lips of my face, and your detectives wife gave me a black eye doesn't that entitle me to a few minutes at least?"_

"_fine, your right"_ she unlocked her office and moved her arm as to invite Emily in.

All Alex could do was think about Emily and how she felt when she was with her, she loved Olivia, but she didn't trust herself with Emily.

"_she is mine isn't she"_

"_yes, but in all fairness you left months before I even realized that I was pregnant. I tried to find you I swear I did."_

"_I'm not blaming you Emily, I know that it is not your fault that I don't know her, will you tell me about her"_

"_she is so smart Alex, she reminds me of you, she walks around with my reading glasses on her face and just thinks that she is unstoppable. She's learning to read, I named her in honor of you, although I guess that really isn't the case anymore. But her name is Zoe Elizabeth Prentiss, she likes butterflies, and she wants a puppy. They say that she may be able to start school soon, sometimes she just amazes me. It was hard for a while, she didn't like to sleep through the night, she's had the chicken pox already."_

As Emily was telling her all about their child and showing her pictures she just started to cry.

"_Alex please don't cry, that wasn't my intention" _ she said as she wrapped her arms around the blond, Alex didn't know what she was doing but somewhere between the hurt and the tears she felt her lips touch Emily's,

For a moment neither one of them pulled away, for Alex it was new again, but yet the same, then her mind went to Olivia, and she quickly broke away.

"_Emily I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me"_

"_don't ever apologize to me Alex, I have missed you so much"_

"_that is what I am sorry for, we can't do this, I am engaged. I love Olivia, I can't do this to her.. please you have to go now.. I can't be around you right now. I will call you I promise but I can't do this right now"_

She opened her door and Emily looking defeated left..

That is it for this chapter. What do you guys think so far….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Authors Note**: Wow I haven't gotten any reviews on this story yet. I hope that is a good thing.

Chapter 5

Alex sat at her desk thinking about her kiss with Emily. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Olivia? Was she going to tell Olivia? This was getting more complicated then she planned. She knew that whatever she decided was going to have to wait. They had to get through this case. They found another victim last night and the team was blaming themselves, now was not the time for any more complications.

It was a knock at her door that brought her back from her day dreaming,

"_come in" _She yelled

"_I thought you could use some coffee, I hope you are doing better today"_ Olivia said as she placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Olivia knew that this was taking a toll on Alex, their engagement, the fact that she was working with her ex, and the fact that she had a daughter that she didn't know existed.

"_you know Alex we are going to have to talk about it eventually"_

"_well that is not now"_

"_Alex, you have a daughter, and lately it seems like I am spending more time with Emily then I am with you. I can tell that she is hurt and confused too, I may not like her but I am learning to understand her."_

"_really you understand her" _ Alex was getting a little annoyed by this point it was almost like Olivia was defending Emily, and after the morning that she just had, it was making her feel worse.

"_yes, Alex, she lost you, she is in mourning, you disappeared. You may not think that you are but you have a huge impact on people and I know you loved her. Hell you may still love her. The two of you share a child Alex, why is it that you and I have never thought about children?"_

"_really that is what you want to talk about right now. I have an ex from a past life, and a daughter that I don't even know and you want to talk about children, Olivia I don't have time for this. I need to work. Get out of my office"_

"_Alex come on, you are being ridiculous, by all means go meet your daughter, form a bond, but do not dismiss me like I am your aid. I am your fiancée, I deserve better then that"_

"_your right you do deserve better, I think that we need a break.."_

"_are you serious, is your bond with Emily so great that you want to dismiss our relationship. You need to just calm down and think about that, if that's what you want then go, I'm used to you leaving by now."_

"_Olivia, get out of my office Now"_

With that Olivia left. She called Elliot and told him what happened told him that she was taking a break because if she came in now she was out for blood.

Alex on the other hand, decided that Olivia was right she did need to meet her daughter, so she called Emily.

"_Hello Prentiss here"_

"_Emily, it's Alex, umm, can we meet later. I think that we need to talk about Zoe"_

"_Of course, come to my room about 6 she will still be a awake and you can actually meet her"_

"_ok I will see you then"_

Alex hung up the phone and lingered for a minute. Was this a good idea? What right did she have to come into Zoe's life now? They will both be gone when the case is over. Should she even try? She tried to let it all go, she really did have a lot of work to do.

Alex didn't leave the office until it was time to go meet Emily, she was nervous. How do you introduce yourself to your child. Her hands were sweaty as she climbed into the elevator, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

Emily answered the door;

"_glad you could make it Alex, come on in she is just finishing eating, you remember Garcia don't you"_

"_of course, hello Penelope, it's good to see you again"_

"_hi… Alex, it's so weird to not call you Elizabeth"_

"_yea, it was weird for me being called Elizabeth, I'm sorry about everything"_

"_Penelope was just leaving" _Emily butted in

"_bye"_

"_bye"_

Alex felt a little bit more uncomfortable after Garcia left. But she was doing the right thing she hoped.

"_Zoe come here please"_

"_yes mommy" _the little girl replied as she dropped her toys to see what her mom wanted

"_Zoe this is Alex,"_

"_Hi Zoe, it's nice to meet you"_

"_you look like my other mommy, but her name was Lizabath, I am named after her."_

This made Alex's heart break a little more, Emily had shown her pictures and told her about Elizabeth. How in the world was this little girl going to understand things now.

"_Zoe, Alex is your other mommy, she changed her name.. when she left. Remember I told you that she went away."_

"_you're my mommy, where were you? Are you back now? Did you come to play with me?"_

These were all questions that were valid for a three year old, but they were also questions that Alex didn't have the answers for. Well except the last one.

"_I would love to play with you, what do you want to play"_

Alex got wrapped up with the little girl and didn't even realize that it was going on 8:30.

"_Ok Zoe time for bed"_

"_but, but I want to play more"_

"_you know the rules, it's bed time when the clock says 8:30, now move your little butt and I will come tuck you in"_

"_I should get going anyway"_

"_stay for awhile it will just take a few minutes"_

"_ok"_

Alex gave the little girl a hug and felt the tears start to form in her eyes. Then she sat on the couch waiting for Emily to return.

What is going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Authors note:** Not sure if I am going to continue this story or not, let me know what you think.

Chapter Six

"_would you like a drink" _Emily asked

"_I would love one it has been one hell of a day"_

"_do you want to talk about it, if you remember I used to be one hell of a listener"_

"_that's the problem Emily I remember. I remember that I miss you, I remember how much I loved you, how we just seemed to fit. I remember when I left. I am sorry. I'm just so confused lately."_

"_I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any confusion. I didn't know that you would be here. I didn't expect you to be here. I thought about what this would be like, to see you again to have to explain Zoe. I am sorry that you don't know her."_

"_she is so grown up for her age it's not your fault Emily, I am the one that left, I knew what I had and I let it go, I love Olivia, we were happy. How was I to know that almost four years later I would still harbor feeling for you"_

"_do you still love me Alex?"_

"_I have been asking myself that same question all day. I wish I had an answer, but I don't. I know that this isn't fair to you, or Zoe or even Olivia. But I don't know. I know that I have feelings for you and when I was in Wit-sec you made me feel safe. You just had that way of making everything ok, but I knew that i could never give you everything. I wasn't Elizabeth, the school teacher, I was Alex the lawyer. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was able to come home, and I missed it here."_

"_Alex, I didn't know how hard it was for you, I know that it was a part of your life that you couldn't share, but I guess there was just a part of your life that I was in the dark about"_

"_I don't know what to do from here" _Alex confessed

Emily poured Alex another glass of wine, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

"_Olivia and I had a huge fight, I broke off the engagement, I just don't know what to do anymore. I know that I love her, but I just feel like I am being pulled into so many different directions right now, I mean there is work and Olivia, and then you and Zoe. I want her in my life, and for that to happen I have to have you in my life and I am not sure that I can do that and still be with Olivia"_

"_Alex I know that things are hard right now but they will get better. I am sorry to hear about you and Olivia, but I can't say that I am sad about it. I mean I do still love you and we do have a child together. I want you to be a part of Zoe's life, but in order for us to do this we have to figure everything out"_

By now it was about midnight and five drinks later, they had talked about their lives since the break up, the other people in their lives, Emily talked about the team and how she and Garcia had become close after Alex had left. They talked about their careers, they even talked about Emily's mother.

It wasn't until Alex stood up to leave that she realized that she might have had a little too much to drink.

"_Alex I think that you should stay, you can't drive, hell you can barely stand"_

"_I don't know Emily, I could always call a cab. I will be fine"_

"_are you sure, what are you going to tell Olivia"_

"_I had forgotten that she would be home tonight, if she goes home, chances are she is still pissed and is sleeping in the crib.. but your right I really don't want to fight with her tonight"_

"_let's go I have some clothes that you can sleep in"_

It was when Alex was changing that Emily realized that her feelings for Alex were as strong as ever, and with her being a little drunk that gave her liquid courage. She changed and got into her PJs which for Emily usually consisted of just the boy cuts and an over sized t-shirt, she was already in bed when Alex came back.

As they laid there in bed, Emily wondered if it would be a good idea to just let things go, or should she act on the feelings. She voted for the latter. Alex was in the bed for all of 2 minutes before she felt Emily's lip against her own, she felt her body react almost immediately, but she didn't pull away she had missed Emily and right now, she just wanted to be wanted.

Alex deepened the kiss as they now struggle for control, Alex moved her body closer to Emily and placed her hand in the small of Emily's back. If she was going to do this then she was going to go all the way.

Emily felt her body shift as she moved so that she was now on top of Alex, she move the blonde's hair away from her neck, Alex felt the teeth on her ear, and her neck. If Emily wasn't careful there would be many reminders of this night come morning.

The more Alex thought about the more she didn't seem to care, she was no longer in a relationship, and how she had missed Emily's touch so much it was like electricity moving through her body. She moved her hands to free Emily of her t-shirt and felt her hands make their way to Emily's breasts. This made Emily moan. This also turned everything into fair play. The next thing to come off was the shirt Alex was wearing, the feel of Alex's body against her own was amazing.

Alex felt Emily's hand snake its way down her body, it stopped when it reached her hip, as if to give Alex time to object. When Emily realized that Alex was giving permission she her let her hand fall between Alex's thighs. Alex felt her hips buckle almost immediately. It wasn't long until Alex felt herself going over the edge, Emily always had the ability to take Alex to that level, with just a touch. She knew that once Emily was done it would be her turn, and all is fair.

After an hour it was now Alex turn. When she got out of the bed Emily thought that something was wrong, but when Alex came back with the agents handcuffs she knew that she was in for the night of her life. After being handcuffed to the bed, Alex decided that she was going to prolong and tease Emily before she gave her want her body so desperately wanted. She let her mouth wander Emily's body. A body that was familiar but yet new, she didn't leave any part untouched by her hand or her mouth.

"_Alex please, stop teasing. I need to feel you"_

That was all Alex needed to hear, at that moment she thrust two fingers into the brunette and the release was almost immediate. She un-cuffed the agent and rolled over to her side of the bed. The two women just laid there for a while, then they fell asleep due to exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Authors Note**: I hope that people are reading this story, it is a little harder to write then I thought. I am combining two of my favorite shows and throwing our favorite women in there. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about JJ..

Chapter seven

Alex had set her alarm the night before to make sure that she was up and properly dressed before Zoe woke up that's all she needed was to be confused even more. She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Emily; she then went to take a shower.

It took Emily a minute to realize that Alex was gone, and then she heard the shower start, which made her breathe easier. She thought that Alex had left again, without even saying goodbye this time.

Emily got up and headed straight to the coffee pot, she thought that some things may never change; she always had coffee waiting for Alex.

"_Emily Prentiss you are in so much trouble"_ Alex hollered just loud enough to be heard. As she walked down the hallway Emily could now see the reasoning, on the side of Alex's neck was the proof of the night they had spent together.

"_oops, sorry.. but in my defense I was thinking about you in general, not just your neck.."_ Emily retorted, a part of her was proud of the mark, it had been so long that she didn't care who saw it. Today was going to be a good day.

"_how you think that I can hide this thing"_

"_I don't think that you can, you are just going to have to wear your hair down and try to deal with it. I'm sure it won't be there for more than a few days. It will be ok"_

"_ugh, ok thanks for the coffee but I'm sure Olivia has gone into the station and I have to go home and change clothes before I go back to work"_

When Alex arrived home she was right, Olivia was not there. She thought that she was lucky, but as she changed she also realized that meant that it was going to be a long tense day. Normally when she fought with Olivia they would have it out at home so that it didn't interfere with their work, she hoped that wouldn't be the case today.

It was 9 am when Alex walked into the precinct, she was surprised to see everyone there except for Olivia and Elliot which she assumed would be chasing a lead. She noticed Emily smile at her and she flashed a small one back hoping that no one else would notice.

She got so wrapped up in conversation with the team that she had completely forgot about the hickey as she pushed her hair back.

"_well I'm guessing since Liv just up and left that she wasn't the one you were in bed with last night" _Elliot proclaimed as he walked up to the group.

"_what do you mean she left?" _Alex asked concerned

"_exactly as I said she went to Don's office first thing this morning and put in for leave, I didn't understand she wanted this guy more than most of us, but now I get it. It was because of you wasn't it"_

Emily backed her chair up almost to prepare to protect Alex

"_Elliot, my issues with Olivia is not your concern and if she chose to take leave it was not due to my reasoning, nor is it my fault"_

"_yea, whatever. If we don't catch this guy because I don't have my partner this one is on you"_

"_enough Stabler can we please just focus on the case" _Emily butted in

"_sure, the sooner you leave the better off things will be"_ with that he walked over to his desk and started to go through the files again.

It wasn't until the bull pen was almost empty that JJ went over to his desk.

"_if you are here to defend her, you mine as well go back to your board"_

"_oh believe me I am not.. but I would like to know where you partner is"_

"_how would I know, and if I did why would I tell you"_

"_how, is because you are her partner and I have seen the way you protect her, if she only told one person that person would be you, and why would be because I think that if I talk to her I can convince her to come back"_

"_really what makes you think that you can bring her back if I can't"_

"_because you are probably the last person she wants to while she is going through this, and I can relate. I know what it is like to continue to love someone who breaks your heart"_

"_what is it about Emily that makes everyone lose their brains"_

"_how did you know it was Emily"_

"_I'm not blind I have seen the way you look at her, and I can see that her being with Alex bugs the hell out of you"_

"_Well exactly I don't want Emily with Alex anymore then Olivia does, and maybe with some common ground I can convince her to still work the case even if it is not here.. will you at least let me try"_

"_ok, but I swear to god, if you screw her up more…"_

"_I won't if she doesn't want to see me then I will leave"_

With that Elliot wrote down the address in which JJ could find Olivia. She thanked him and then she called Hotch to tell him that she was going to take a break. Off to Olivia's hiding spot she went..

Do you think that JJ can make Olivia come back? How about the whole thing with Elliot being angry with Alex? Let me know what you think….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard a knock on the door.

"_Elliot I thought I told you I was fine go back to work"_

"_it's JJ and I was hoping that we could talk"_

With this Olivia got up and went towards the door, you could tell that she was angry with the force she used to swing the door open.

"_what the hell are you doing here, and how did you know where to find me?"_

"_I am here to try to convince you to come back to work, or at least help with the case, and secondly Elliot gave me the address, he thinks that I can help you"_

"_really how do you plan to help me"_

"_well it's going to take more than a minute so can I come in"_

Reluctantly, Olivia opened the door and let the blonde in.

"_do you want a drink"_

"_water would be nice"_

After Olivia grabbed her beer and a bottle of water for JJ she thought about sitting on the couch but opted for the chair directly across from the other women.

"_so tell me how is it that you think that you can help me?"_

"_it's not so much help as it is that I can relate. Believe me I don't want Alex with Emily anymore then you do"_

"_what is it about Emily that makes everyone lose their brains"_

"_wow that is exactly what your partner said. I don't know losing Alex was hard for Emily, and I tried to be there to help pick up the pieces. I helped her find her way back, I helped her with Zoe, and the more time I was spending with her the more I was falling in love with her. But it's not an easy thing to do. Emily makes it very hard to let people in, and I know that you don't like her, with good reason, but she is a good person."_

"_I have no doubt that she is a good person, but while she is trying to go after Alex I will not like her"_

"_o,"_

"_what"_

"_nothing"_

"_I may not be a profiler, but I know that there is something that you want to tell me"_

"_ok, but only if you promise to not shoot the messenger"_

"_don't worry you are safe"_

"_I think that Alex and Emily slept together last night"_

"_what, wait, what.. what makes you think that"_

"_well I didn't confirm anything until news hit that you were gone, but Alex came in with a hickey this morning and Emily had that glow in her face.. Olivia I am so sorry"_

"_even more reason why I shouldn't go back and work this case, because now I promise I would probably make her eat her teeth"_

"_to be honest a part of me wants to punch Alex, sorry I know you love her and all, but you and I are on the same side just different opponents"_

They talked more about their common ground and tried to come up with ways that they could separate the women they love from each other.. they also talked about themselves and why they chose to do what they do. Olivia told the story of her mother, and JJ the story about Rossi. It seemed like these to women could actually end up friends. It wasn't until her phone rang that JJ paid any attention to the time..

"_JJ were the hell are you, you said that you were taking a break that was over 2 hours ago" _Hotch was furious.

"_I'm on my way, sorry hotch" _she replied as she hung up the phone.

"_I'm sorry Olivia but I have to get back, if you would like I could run a copy of the file over to you after we call it a night"_

"_yea, I would like to see how it is going"_

"_ok I will see you at about 8"_

"_sounds like a plan" _ Olivia planned she almost wanted to say that it sounded like a date, but she knew that it wasn't was it?

JJ apologized when she got back and then covered her ass when she said that she was talking with someone that could help. Elliot caught on, but the rest of the team looked kind of confused.

It just happened to be that JJ was getting coffee when Elliot needed a refill.

"_so you talked with Olivia"_

"_yea"_

"_is she coming back"_

"_probably not for a few days, but she does want me to bring her a copy of what we have so far"_

"_that's a start. Thanks Jennifer,"_

"_you can call me JJ and it's no problem"_

With that they both went back to their sides of the bullpen. It was like the SVU team had distanced themselves from the BAU after the Alex and Emily thing, and of course the SVU team wasn't talking to Alex either.

JJ kept looking at her watch to keep track of the time, she didn't realize that she was being so obvious, until Derek said something

"_JJ you have looked at your watch like five times since you got back, do you have somewhere to be."_

"_actually Derek I do, I have a date at 8, so I just want to get this wrapped up for the night"_

"_really whose the lucky lady"_

"_that's my secret" _she said as she sent a wink Elliot's way.

Emily just looked at JJ for a minute and JJ didn't know if it was due to curiosity or jealousy but the brunette was trying to read her to see if she was lying. Well she was and she wasn't, she did have to meet someone at 8 it just wasn't a date. When Emily realized that she was serious she kind of pouted as she went back to work..

At 7:30pm they decided to call it a night, JJ walked over to Elliot's desk

"_you know I only said it was a date because I didn't want them to know that I had went and seen Olivia right?"_

"_Olivia's love life is none of my business unless she wants it to be, but yea I figured."_

"_can I ask you another favor"_

"_maybe"_

"_can I get Olivia's number I want to see if she needs anything on my way over there"_

Elliot called Olivia to make sure that it was ok, JJ thanked him and off she went..

What will JJ and Olivia talk about now?


	9. Chapter 9

Surprises Chapter 9

JJ called Olivia and asked her if she needed anything. Then on her way she stopped to get Chinese food, 20 minutes later she was at Olivia's door.

"_Come in something smells good" _Olivia stated

"_yea I thought you could use some food while we looked over the case file"_ JJ smiled as she lifted up the bag.

She sat down on the couch and Olivia went to get plates and brought back to beers.

She and JJ sat and talked for a while as they ate, and drank a few more beers, it was about 11pm when they actually sat down to look at the file.

"_So the team has started a profile, but we are a little stuck with it considering that he seems to have backed down a little bit since we arrived. This makes us think that he either keeps a look out at the station, or he belongs to the station"_ JJ explained

"_wait.. you think that he is a cop?"_

"_we're not sure but it is a possibility, but he could also be a judge, lawyer, just someone who knows that we are here and that we are working this case.. I know that you don't want to think of it as one of your own, but sometimes even the good can be bad"_

They continued to go over the case file, and it was about 2 am when they finally put it down..

"_I should get going, got to be in by 9" _JJ said as she yawned.

"_are you sure that you are ok to drive? I mean I do have a spare room if you didn't want to have to drive so far this late"_

"_um, I don't know are you sure it's not an inconvience"_

"_not at all plus then you can give me a ride to work in the morning?"_

"_you're coming back"_

"_I think I have to, if he is one of us then I want the bastard found before he gets another victim"_

"_I knew I could talk you into coming back"_

"_you profilers really think that you are all that don't you?" _JJ could see the smirk on Olivia's face and she knew that she was joking.

"_we don't think we know" _she smirked back.

After that JJ went to the car to get her go bag, and Olivia showed her to the spare room. After Olivia got to her room and got in bed she couldn't stop thinking about Alex, and her connection to Emily. She couldn't blame Emily for trying to rekindle things with Alex after all they shared a child, but she didn't have to be happy about it. Then her thoughts switched to JJ and how sweet she was, how could Emily not see that she had fallen for her?

The weird part is that right down the hall JJ was thinking the exact same thing..

It was weird for JJ she was use to sleeping in strange places because of all the traveling that they did, but for some reason being at Olivia's didn't feel right. She didn't know why she felt that way, but with the emotional toll of everything it just didn't seem right..

As JJ laid there in silence lost in her thoughts she realized that she couldn't sleep and she went back out to the living room to watch some t.v. evidently Olivia was having the same problem cause she was already on the couch.

She looked over at JJ and then scooted over on the couch. Both ladies watched t.v and drifted off somewhere after 3.

It was 8:30 when JJ heard her phone ring.. it was a text message from Elliot of all people.

**{{did you talk to liv? What are her thoughts on coming back, hopefully you're not still sleeping normally you are here by now}}**

It dawned on JJ that he was right she was usually there about the time that he got there so she just text back and said

**{{on my way, gonna stop and get coffee want one}}**

She woke up Olivia and told her to hurry, they stopped to get coffee and off to work they went..

I know that this is a weird place to stop the chapter but I want Olivia's first day back to have it's own chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise Chapter 9

A/N: if you didn't see it on my other story I crushed my dominate hand, so I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I still have numbness in two of my fingers and doctor told me to take it easy with the typing for a while.

Chapter 9

It was quiet when JJ and Olivia started to walk into the building, although it seemed like no one was more shocked to see them then Alex. Olivia wanted to walk up and tell her that nothing had happened but she couldn't understand why she needed to explain herself. JJ was a very beautiful woman and it was Alex who decided to break things off. Alex and Olivia just looked at each other for a minute before Elliot walked up and gave Olivia a hug, and received his coffee.

This again received some looks since when did JJ bring Elliot coffee, everyone knew that if you were going to successfully be able to date Olivia Elliot had to like you or he would make your life hell, was this JJ's idea of sucking up. But that was all put on hold, when Emily walked in with Zoe.

It was weird to watch Alex interact with the little girl. It was like she was just meant to be a mother, it didn't bother Olivia so much that Alex had a daughter it bothered her that she had a make shift family and that she was so willing to throw that away..

Olivia opted to stay as far away from Emily and Alex as she could for the day, getting information from the other team members but mostly JJ. it was a little weird for the team to see JJ so friendly with someone new, it's not like she didn't have friends, but normally the main women were Emily and Penelope. Her taking to Olivia was something weird. Even Spence had noticed that she wasn't acting like herself.

"_Hey JJ can I talk to you for a few minutes" _Spencer asked

"_yea is everything ok?"_

"_yea I'm sure it is , is everything ok with you and Emily, I mean you have barely spoken since the whole Alex thing, and as for Garcia well she is not her perky self either"_

"_I think we are just all a little stressed Spence, but don 't worry I am fine, it's just been a long case, things will be ok" _ she gave him a smile and made her way back to her desk, it wasn't long until Zoe had made her way over. JJ just looked at the little girl, she couldn't be mad at her, but it did break her heart a little bit when the young girl started talking about how she had two mommies again.

She didn't know who her heart was break for more, Zoe for not knowing if Alex was going to stick around, Olivia for not having Alex, or for herself because she would never be the one that Zoe called mommy.

Olivia could tell by the look in JJ's eyes that she was hurting. She decided that she had to do something, so she took a deep breath and went over to Alex.

"_Hey do you think that we could get lunch and talk?"_

"_umm, yea I think that we can do that. I mean I am suppose to have Zoe for lunch Cause Emily has to go check a lead, is that going to be a problem"_

"_no of course not. I will see you at 1 then"_

"_yea that's fine"_

Olivia walked back over to her desk, a part of her didn't want Zoe to be a long just in case things got heated, but then she thought that if she wanted to make things work with Alex then she needed to start including Zoe in the things that they do, she needed to make Alex know that she could accept the situation and that she could accept Zoe into their relationship.

Next chapter will be lunch with A/O and chasing a criminal with the BAU team


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise chapter 11

It was 12:45pm when Olivia made her way to Alex's office to take her and Zoe out to lunch. She decided on something a little less upscale due to the little one being a long.

When they got to the restaurant Olivia out of instinct pulled out Alex's chair for her and for a moment it was like things weren't so tense, of course they still were. It took them a few minutes to order and then Olivia didn't know what to say but she knew that she had to start the conversation somewhere.

"_Alex, I'm sorry for the way that things have been happening since the BAU arrived. I am happy that you found out that you had a daughter, and if you want to be with Emily then I will have to learn to accept that, I am just having a little bit of trouble letting you go this time. It's not like you have to go into WITSEC again, this time you are right there in front of me and you are still not mine to reach out to."_

Alex couldn't help but sit there and listen and then when Olivia was done she didn't really know what she should say she knew that this was hard on Olivia, she also knew that she loved Olivia, but a part of her feared that if she walked away from Emily again, that she would lose Zoe again, and now that she knows her she can't risk losing her again.

"_Olivia I am sorry that you are hurting that was never my intention. I hope that you know that. I think that it was hard for me to walk away from that life, and I guess I always thought that you would always be here. I do love you Liv, I just can't afford for Emily to take Zoe away from me. I know that I walked away from her back then and I wouldn't blame her for not letting me see her, but I just don't want to chance it"_

"_do you really think that Emily would keep you from your daughter after all this time, I mean she loves you Alex, and I think that if nothing else she wants you to have a relationship with Zoe?" _

For a minute they both sat there and just stared at the little girl who was playing with her fries. Then Olivia's phone rang.

"_Benson"_

"_hey it's JJ sorry to bother you but we have a lead and all personnel are needed in the field."_

"_yea, that's the job, I'm on my way back to the station" _she hung up the phone and got that sad smirk on her face.

"_I'm so sorry Alex they got a lead and I have to go, all hands on deck. I hope that we can pick this back up later"_

"_of course call me when you get done"_

Olivia placed a small kiss on Alex's forehead, she didn't want to leave but she had to, and off she went.

Olivia met the others at the precinct, they geared up and out in the field they went. They all knew that now was not the time to let their personal life interfere with case. They had to be all business now..

They were at the farm, everyone had went their separate ways. As they were all coming back to meet in the middle, Olivia and JJ both noticed that Emily was missing. So they paired up and started to back track Emily's tracks, when they reached the barn they could hear Emily she was arguing with a man, the one that they were looking for..

They decided to split up Olivia to one side and JJ to the other, JJ had been closer to the Un-sub so it was her job to keep Emily from getting shot, as they moved in JJ knew that she wasn't going to get there in time, but her and Olivia knew that this was going to end badly for one of them..

Olivia not thinking about herself, rushed Emily just as he gun went off..

Sorry guys that is where I am ending this chapter..


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise ch 12

A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger but I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go so I had to give myself some time to figure it out

JJ knew that with as much as she wanted to run to the other women she had to take her shot and she didn't waste any time to rush the un-sub she shot him, the best thing about Jennifer Jareau is that she never missed.

After knowing that he was down she ran to the two women neither one of them had moved, she called an ambulance as she reached them. Olivia was shielding Emily's body with her own, JJ carefully rolled Olivia over to see that there was blood everywhere, looking at the wounded detective she be could see that she had taken a bullet to the lung, maybe more damage.

Applying pressure she looked at Emily, her sweet Emily, thankfully the bullet had just grazed her should before hitting Olivia, but she was un conscious due to the force of her head hitting the pavement when Olivia rushed her.

For a minute JJ couldn't figure out what to do, of course Olivia needed the attention more but her heart was pushing for her to help Emily. She still had to opt for Olivia, taking her jacket off she pressed on the wound as hard as she could. She could hear the sirens in the distance. She hoped that Olivia could hold on and that Emily was going to be all right.

She opted to ride with Emily to the hospital, she swore to herself that if Emily was ok that she would make sure to thank Olivia and then she would tell Emily how she truly felt. Which reminded her that she had to call Alex.. that was a phone call that she didn't want to make, but she did..

"_Cabot"_

"_Alex, it's JJ I need you to meet me at hospital there has been a situation"_

"_what, what happened, is everyone ok? Olivia? Emily?"_

"_Alex, just hurry please" _With that JJ hung up the phone this was going to be a long night. She hoped that both women would be ok, Emily was get a CT and they had rushed Olivia straight to surgery..

Alex didn't know what to do so much was going through her mind, she didn't know who or what had happened but she could tell by the sound of JJ's voice that she needed to get there sooner rather than later.

When Alex entered the hospital she was surprised to see both the BAU and the 1-6 in the waiting room that didn't help her worry at all.

"_JJ, what happened" _Alex asked nervously

"_Alex there was a problem with the lead and both Emily and Olivia were hurt.. I am so sorry I got there as soon as I could" _ JJ was crying now, there was no doubt that she loved Emily and she was just as heartbroken as Alex was.

It was that moment that Alex learned where her heart was, as much as she wanted to go see Emily to make sure that her daughter's mother was ok, she had to see Olivia..

"_Where's Liv?" _ She asked panicky

"_she is in surgery, she was shot through the shoulder and I am not sure the extent of the damage" _ JJ said, knowing that Alex was about to give out anytime now.

Alex didn't waste any time; she rushed to the surgery waiting room and tried to find the nearest doctor or nurse that was willing to help her find out about her love of her life.

Alex just sat there with her head in her hands for what seemed like forever, when a nurse finally came out and told her that Olivia was going to be ok, and although she had lost some blood they were able to repair the damage. Alex was now able to breathe, she was just hoping that she would get a second chance to tell Olivia that it was her that she wanted to be with.

The more and more that Alex thought about it though and the more she heard the story, she wondered why did Olivia do it? She was not in harms way she could have easily waited for JJ to shoot the un-sub and then it wouldn't be both Emily and her lying in the hospital.

The logical side of her however, knew that Olivia was doing what Olivia does, she was protecting someone, she was protecting a fellow officer. Whether or not she liked that officer was not the question.

As JJ was thinking another nurse came out to get her, to take her to Olivia's room.

That's where this chapter is going to end.. there will be more about Emily in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise Ch13

When Alex walked into Olivia's room she could believe that this was the woman that she knew. The Olivia that she knew was strong and full of life, she was opinionated, and full of enthusiasm. The woman in the bed was silent and pale, she looked weak and worn out.

Alex knew that Olivia would be out of it for a while right now she had so many wires, for antibiotics and for pain medication (which she knew Olivia would not want when she woke up). Alex just stood there in the doorway taking in the sight before her, she didn't know how long she had stood there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Elliot, of course he would have followed her. They were as close as close could get, for many years even Kathy thought that they were more than partners (which they were), they are family.

The look in Elliot's eyes told Alex that he was thinking the same thing that she was. This was not their Olivia, and Alex had to do everything that she could to make sure that she didn't waste another minute, she went to Olivia's bedside and even though she was sleeping or drugged or a combination of the two, she placed a kiss on Olivia's head.

"_Liv, baby. I know that you are resting I just want you to know that I am right here. I am sitting right here, and I am not leaving until you leave with me" _

Elliot knew that Alex was back to herself and the she and Olivia needed as much time as they could get, they had a things to work out. On his way out Alex did ask him to check up on Emily for her.

It turns out that Emily suffered a concussion but thanks to Olivia she was going to be fine, of course she wouldn't be able to travel for a few days which was actually a good thing because she still needed to talk to Alex about Zoe.

As the team went in and made sure that there friend was ok, Emily noticed that JJ wasn't there, a part of her was sad she thought that both JJ and Alex were with Olivia, it was Morgan who noticed the change in her,

"_don't worry princess, she is with Zoe"_ he assured her.

She relaxed a little at that thought. The truth was she could see a life with JJ, she always could but she had never shared her feelings for all she knew JJ wasn't interested. I mean there had been little flirts, but Derek and Garcia do it all the time as well. So she just chalked it up to over thinking.. the team could tell that there was a million things running through her mind so they decided to let her rest. Derek knew his friend and knew that if anyone should be up there with her that it should be JJ. So he called the blonde and said that we would take over babysitter duty, if she agreed to come up and actually talk to Emily about everything.

JJ had reluctantly agreed after all she did say that if Emily was ok she would admit how she really felt..

"_hey Emi, how are you feeling" _She asked as she walked in the room

"_other than a slight headache, I will be fine"_

"_come on Em, you're not the only one that has ever had a concussion, I know that it is more than just a little headache"_

"_yea, normally your right but the drugs help, how is Olivia?"_

"_Liv is going to be ok, she suffered a little damage due to the bullet fragments, but she will be fine"_

"_that's good, remind me to thank her"_

"_don't worry I will. I need to thank her too, god Em, I was so worried about you. When I saw you laying there I thought.. don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"_ the blonde was trying to stop herself from starting to cry

"_JJ I am so sorry he caught me off guard and I didn't know what was happening and when I finally realized it Olivia had already tackled me" _Emily could tell that JJ was upset, she had every right to be..

"_you don't understand EM, when it was all over I had to bounce between you and Olivia to make sure that you were both ok.. I am one person. If the paramedics weren't so close I don't know where we would be right now. How do you think that I would explain that to Zoe, how do you think that she would cope if something happened to you, how do you think that I would cope?" _JJ knew that she really didn't have a valid reason to be mad at Emily it could have happened to any of them, but she couldn't help it. Luckily Emily understood

"_Jay, I am sorry, I know that I need to be more careful, and I know that you are upset, I also know that logically you know that this could of happened to anyone of us, and that is the bad part of the job'_

"_I know that there is danger on the job Emily, if you remember correctly it is I who have now shot two people to protect my family.. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You know I love Garcia, she is my best friend, and you Em, well you are completely different. You are you, I love you and I don't ever want to know what it would be like to not have you here." _JJ said.

That's it for this chapter…


	14. Chapter 14

Surprises Ch14

**A/N: So sorry that it has taken me forever to update, things have seem to get away from me, and I have been stretched too thin, unfortunately something had to give and it was the writing. Hopefully I'm back … for a while at least.**

_"JJ please calm down. I am going to be ok.. I do think that we need to talk though"_

"_You're definitely right about that Em, but right now your daughter needs to see you, and you need to see her too" _

With that JJ went out to the hall way and brought Anna in

"_mama, boo boo" _ the little girl said pointing at the bruise that was forming on the side of Emily's head

"_yea, sweetie, mama has a boo boo, but I will be ok"_

After a few minutes Anna just snuggled up next to her mom, and fell asleep. Emily then called JJ back in so that they could talk.

"_JJ I know that there are ten million things that you want to say right now, and I want you to say them. I want to know what you are thinking and what you are feeling.. If we can't have an honest conversation then we are never going to figure whatever this is out"_

_ "Ok, but you are going to be getting more then you asked for"_

_ "I can handle it.. I promise"_

_ "Emily 4 years ago I saw that you were in love, I knew that Alex made you happy, and I was glad that you were finally going to be happy, but I was also sad because I wasn't the one that was going to be making you happy. I tried to keep my emotions bottled up, and just let you have your glow, but then you decided that you wanted to start a family, it was then when I knew that I was just going to have to get over what I was feeling and move on, But soon after Alex just disappeared and I knew that now was not the time to tell you how I felt, so I stayed by your side, as a friend and someone that you could count on, and the more that I was around you and Anna the more that I was falling in love with you. The sad part was that even though Alex was gone, you were still grieving her and I always felt that I had to compete with her. I can't compete with memories Em, and after a while I just stopped trying. But that doesn't mean that my feelings changed, it just meant that if this was going to turn into something more then you had to be the one that came to me"_

_ "wow, Jen, why didn't you say anything before, if you had you would have realized that the feelings were equal. Yes, I loved Alex, hell I think that I will always love Alex, she is the mother of my child, but I knew long ago that she wasn't coming back, but to be honest my gaydar must be broken because I thought that you couldn't be any less interested in wanting something more"_

_ "hmm, for being profilers be both kind of suck don't we?"_

_ "It seems that way"_

_ "now our problem, is that we are here and Alex is back and I don't know what to do now Em. If you want Alex I will stand beside your decision and keep my place where I am, but to be honest I don't want to have to do that anymore"_

_ "I hope that you won't have to, I don't know how to answer your question Jen, I know that seeing Alex here was a shock and I let my emotions get the better of me on more than one occasion, and I can't just walk away from New York and never look back especially now that Zoe knows that Alex is her mother. But what I can promise is that I will figure it out and I will try my best not to push you aside as I do, and I will think before I act. I mean I know that you know that I slept with Alex, and so Olivia probably knows as well, yet she still risked her life to save mine. I owe her, and because of that I can't not take her feelings into consideration anymore either. I think that this is something that we are all going to have to sit down and talk about. There are a lot of questions that need answers and a lot of stuff that needs to be figured out"_

With that they let the topic drop for a little while as they sat there holding hands, Emily ended up falling back to sleep and JJ just sat at her side, often switching her view from what was on t.v to watching Anna and Emily sleep.

**A/N: so what do we think about my update. I know that it still has a way to go, but I'm hoping to get back into it.. Next chapter is being written now, and it will be a conversation with Olivia and Alex, hope to see your review**


	15. Chapter 15

Surprises Ch15

Alex sat by Olivia's bed waiting for her to wake up, and she kept thinking to herself, what would have happened if Olivia had died? Would she be able to live with the choices that she had made?

There were so many thoughts going though her head as she felt the brunettes hand squeeze hers.

_"Liv, hunni, open your eyes"_

_ "Lex?"_

_ "yea, I'm here"_

Olivia opened her eyes to see the blonde, she could tell that Alex had been crying and that made her worry a little bit.

_"Emily?"_

_ "she's fine, she just has a concussion Liv, JJ said that if you hadn't rushed her that she wouldn't have been so lucky, I love you for doing what you did Olivia, but damn it, you need to start thinking of yourself sometimes too"_

_ "I couldn't all I could think was that Emily had more to live for and she needed to live"_

_ "you have things to live for too Liv, just because you don't have toddler at home doesn't make your life any less valued, I could have lost you liv"_

_ "you let me go Alex there is a big difference.. Don't get me wrong I understand that you are confused and I gave you the time to figure things out, but I didn't know that sleeping with Emily was going to be a part of that. You know how hard it was for me to put my pride aside with her knowing that when you should have been in our bed you were in hers. I mean really?"_

_ "Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I wasn't thinking. I know that I'm sorry"_

_ "Alex I don't doubt that you are sorry and I can even accept your apology, but you were mean Alex, I'm not just talking about words, people say things in the heat of the moment, but actions speak louder and you came into my workplace flaunting that. I mean you realize how that made me look, to the BAU, and most of all to MY team. I'm not trying to be harsh Alex, but one day of I'm sorry isn't going to make up for the week of hell. I understand that your week was hell, and you had your life flipped upside down, and as a couple we could have dealt with that, but then you just tossed me aside. I was like it was WITSEC all over again."_

_ "It's not like that Liv, I know that I messed up. We all did things that we shouldn't have done, and yes in a moment of sadness and drunkenness Emily and I slept together, but I also told her the next morning that it couldn't happen again. Emily knows that she was with Elizabeth and that's not who I am anymore. I am Alexandria Nicole Cabot and I love you Olivia Serena Benson, I know that you may not believe me right now but I will make it up to you, and I will prove it to you. The only thing that I have left to figure out is how I am going to stay in touch with my daughter, while I fix my life with you"_

Olivia knew that it wasn't really fair to be so mad at Alex, after everything that had happened but she couldn't help it. Olivia's mother was dead, and yea the team was her family, but Alex was the one she went home to every night. Alex had seen her at her strongest as well as at her weakest. Alex may even be in a category above Elliot, because Alex had seen her naked. Well there was that one time undercover, but half naked isn't the same.

Olivia had tears in her eyes when Elliot came in to check on her.

"_hey superstar, I heard that you were awake are you ok?"_

"_yea, just another battle scar"_

"_I swear they are going to make a room just for us if we keep making this a habit, but I meant that.. that uhh"_

"_I'm not sure, she says that she's sorry and that her heart belongs to me, and I want to believe her but with everything this week im not sure'_

"_well if it helps any she was told on the phone that both you and Emily were hurt and when she got here you were the one she came running too"_

"_I know that she loves me Elliot, but I'm just not sure if it is going to be enough to keep her here. I'm not saying that she has to chose between her child and me, but I can't just let her back in and hope that she stays, when I would understand 100% if she didn't"_

"_Liv, I'm sure that you guys will figure it out, nothing has ever gotten in the way of you and Alex, and even though this is a big issue I know that if you BOTH work on it then it will work. Marriage isn't supposed to be simple, look at Kathy and I 5 kids later, and we still struggle. I mean just last year she left me for a week or so"_

"_I remember, it was 11 days, and it sucked for us all"_

"_see, but look at us now, we have been married for 15 years, and I wouldn't know what to do without her, as you wouldn't know what to do without Alex, but it will work out you will see. But right now you should get some rest Cragen is going to come up after the IAB investigation"_

"_Thanks, El, give Kathy and the kids a hug and kiss for me"_

"_I will"_

"_and Elliot, I love you, you know that right"_

"_I do.. I love you to, now sleep before I have them drug you again._

**Still trying to get my mojo back hope that I am not disappointing…**


	16. Chapter 16

Surprises Ch 16

Olivia got out of the hospital the following day, since there were no complications. She went to the precinct, although she knew that she wouldn't be able to work, she just couldn't seem to go home yet, she knew that Alex would be there and to be honest she wasn't quite sure yet if she was ready to just get things back on track with where they were headed.

This week had surely messed everything up, but it had to happen eventually. Alex had a right to know who her daughter was, and to be a part of her life. Olivia fully understood that, being raised with only one parent is hard, if they could figure it out then this little girl was going to be incredibly lucky, she was going to have four parents. Olivia knew that she was going to have to forgive Alex, and Emily. A part of her forgave Alex the moment that she stepped into the hospital room, but everytime she closed her eyes she saw Alex and Emily in bed, she just couldn't shake the thought.

She tried to rationalize it by telling herself that they were split up and that Alex and Emily were just over emotional plus intoxicated. The more that she talked to JJ the more that she realized that Emily was a good person and to be honest that scared her, it would have been better if she was a sucky person then at least she would know how to compete.

Emily and JJ had worked out some of there issues they weren't officially a couple but now that they knew that they both had feelings for each other they were going to figure it out. Yes Emily loved Alex, but now that she saw who Alex really was it wasn't the woman that she fell in love with anymore and she knew that she had to let her go, her Alex, well her Elizabeth was gone.

Alex was just really confused, she knew that she wanted to be a part of Zoe's life, and that it would mean that she was going to have to be a part of Emily's life as well, but she also knew that she didn't want to live her life without Olivia in it. She knew that Olivia wouldn't make her choose, but she wondered if her own heart would..

It was a few days later when everyone was settling down, both women had been released from the hospital. Now they had to get together and figure everything out. Once Olivia had mentioned the plan to Elliot he made sure to let her know that he was only a phone call away, and wished her luck, that was way too much estrogen for him to stick around for.

Olivia wanted them to meet on nutreual ground, but JJ raised a point that it was a private meeting. It may get a little heated with the four of them, so they agreed on meeting at JJ's hotel room, Derek had agreed to spend the day with Zoe so that she wouldn't be in the way, and wouldn't be involved.

_"First I would like to say how happy I am that both of you are going to be ok" _JJ was the first to speak.

The two injured women just smiled a little and nodded.

_"Well since we are on limited time I think that we should get down to the details of this meeting." _ Oliva said as politely as she could manage. There was still some tension in the room.

_"I know that we have a lot to talk about but first I would like to say thank you again Olivia, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here to have this conversation, I can't imagine never seeing Zoe again."_

Olivia couldn't help but have a few tears in her eyes as she thought about how things could have been so different. She hoped that Alex would never have to know what it was like to not have Zoe in her life now.

_"I know that this is going to be hard, but I want to be a part of Zoe's life, I haven't quite figured out all of the details. I have figured out that it is only about a four hour drive. So I would like to come up on the weekends until I get to know her, and then maybe we can talk about her coming here for the weekends."_ Alex commented

_"I know that you have good intentions, and as good as I knew you all that time ago. Your right we are going to have to see how Zoe does before we can agree to weekends down here, but I think that you coming to Virginia is a great idea, or we could even meet in the middle now and then. If there isn't a case."_ Emily replied

_"That makes me wonder, where does Zoe go when there is a case?""_ Olivia asks

_"Depends, if Penelope isn't needed then Zoe stays with her, but if that isn't the case then my mother, or my sister look after her."_ Emily replies

_"Hotch also has a son, so Zoe has stayed with his wife if it was just an overnight thing." _JJ adds.

The women continued to talk for what seemed like forever, but it was really about another four or five hours, Olivia and JJ only spoke a few times during that time. It seemed like they were there more for moral support then for anything else.

**A/N: I know that this update has been a long time coming and I apologize again for not continuing with this story like I have done with the others. I am trying to figure out and ending for this because I can't seem to get it where I want it to go. **

**That being said it will probably only have one or two chapters left depending on what I decide. Good news is that I am currently working on the next chapter as you are reading this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now that the case was over with, the team was going to have to make its way back to Virginia. Emily had talked to Hotch and asked for a few extra days just so that she could stay with Zoe and let the little girl get to know Alex a little better.

JJ wanted to stay behind as well, and Hotch said that he could only allow it on the basis that they didn't have a case come up. They would be on rotation for the next few days, but after that JJ for sure would have to make her way back, they would figure out the situation with Emily as time passed.

After the team left things seemed to calm down a little for the four women. Alex took a few days off to figure out things with Zoe, and to try to mend her relationship with Olivia. They had a lot to figure out, not only with the appearance of an old flame, a long lost child, but also with their relationship, and their engagement. Olivia was still wanted to marry the blonde lawyer, but they had more important things to deal with first..

The first day that the team left Alex and Emily took Zoe to the park. Olivia trusted Alex, but she was still a little nervous with having the two alone especially after their latest incident, but she knew she had to trust Alex, she wanted this to work, she loved Alex more then she could have ever imagined, but sometimes she wondered if this was more then she could handle.

Olivia was the daughter of an alcoholic and a rapist, her genes weren't exactly the best, and even though she knew that Alex wasn't bothered by her past, she still was. She never really thought about kids before she got together with Alex, but now that Alex had a daughter with Emily; a woman with a political background, she was CIA and FBI, her mother was an ambassador.

Olivia wasn't really one to doubt herself, she knew she had to deal with the hand that she was dealt, but now she was wondering if Alex was going to want more children, children with her? Although Looking at Zoe you couldn't help but smile, which again kind of irked Olivia, while she liked the fact that Alex was happy, and she liked being around Zoe, it was weird to like the little girl and not the mother, Zoe looked almost exactly like a mini Emily.

Olivia was determined to make things work with Alex though, so she knew that Alex needed time to be around the little girl, and being around Zoe meant being around Emily. That was something that they were all going to have to learn to deal with.

Alex on the other hand, knew wholeheartedly that she belonged with Olivia, yes, she had messed up, and she knew that she was going to have to make it up to Olivia, but it was going to take time, and time isn't what she had with Zoe. At most she probably had a week to get to know the little girl before Virginia would call them back. She was determined to spend as much time getting to know her as she could, she had missed out on a lot, and thinking about it did make her want to have more children, not that she didn't love Zoe, but it made her sad to think about all of the things that she had missed when she became Alex again.

The second day, was a Saturday, so bearing an unforeseen issue Olivia didn't have to go to work today, and they had decided that they were all going to get together for a picnic and then go to the zoo. It would be nice to do something as a "family" or there weird attempt at one for the time being, and really who couldn't have fun at the zoo, plus it would give them all a chance to just be in a natural environment with the little girl.

Part of Olivia's mind thought that this was Emily trying to test them to see if they could keep up with an energetic 4 year old at the zoo. But she didn't really care, she knew that she could keep up, after all she did chase down criminals how hard could it be to chase after a toddler.

Well as it turns out it does get exhausting chasing after a little girl, she was just so excited to see everything. Olivia kept up well, (job experince did come in handy) it was a little harder for Alex to keep up, she did well for the most part, but towards the end of the day she felt herself getting worn out and found herself wondering how Emily did this all day everyday.

By the end of the day all the women seemed to have enjoyed themselves, and after a quick dinner they parted ways for the night. Knowing that Alex was her other mommy, Zoe took to Alex rather quickly, Olivia still had some rough moments, but they were getting fewer and farther between. Tomorrow was going to be the big test, it was just going to be the two of them with the little girl..

**A/N: so I know its not a long chapter but I want the next one to be just the three of them, working on it now, so it should be up within the next day or so (maybe today if my muse sticks around)**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

**A/N: Sorry this isn't the chapter where its just A/O and Zoe, but this one seemed to creep in and when I started writing it I couldn't stop, and I still want A/O/Z to be it's own chapter so hopefully gonna work on that now.**

Olivia woke early the next morning, not that she slept much anyway, and decided to make Alex breakfast in bed. No things weren't back to normal yet, but they never would be now.. It was about more then just the two of them. They were getting better, and figuring everything out, together this time instead of separately.

After breakfast, Olivia decided that it was time to put the past in the past and properly forgive Alex.

Olivia moved the breakfast tray out of the way and leaned in to kiss Alex, it was more then just the tender kiss that Alex had become accustomed to this last week and a half, she knew this kiss, this was the kiss of pure desire. It was amazing how much she had missed this side of Olivia, as a daze overtook her as she could feel her body reacting to the desire she was now feeling. Olivia didn't release her lips from the blondes as she moved from the spot next to Alex to now sitting with her legs on the sides of Alex's hips.

There was nothing that really needed to be said, Olivia wrapped one of her hands in Alex's hair, (Knowing that the blonde liked it rough in the morning) and the other hand made its way down Alex's body. Alex felt the moan trying not to escape her throat as she needed to feel Olivia's touch. she knew that this was Olivia's way of apologizing as well as showing her how she felt.

Usually Alex would fight Olivia for the dominance of the situation, but in the instance she just couldn't seem to she wanted Olivia and she wanted her now, She didn't want to be loved, she wanted to be fucked, and she knew that was exactly what Olivia had on her mind.

Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped as Olivia plunged her fingers deep inside her core, then those fingers moved at an irregular pace to begin with. Alex knew that this was Olivia's way to tease, and soon it it would cause her to orgasm, when the two decided to "fuck" the first orgasm was always the sweetest. Then Olivia's fingers moved in and out again, and she trembled into orgasm.

"Fuck Liv!"

"Oh, I plan to"

That was all that needed to be said.

Olivia's breath felt like fire against Alex's neck, whose body squirmed under the touch, finally throwing her hand down to Olivia's waste to remove her shirt. Olivia just thrust harder as she felt Alex's nails scraping down her back. Alex's body arched up again in an attempt for Olivia's fingers to travel further into the blonde. Olivia was to occupied to notice the dangerous grin that had taken shape on Alex's face, as Alex felt herself fall over the edge for the second time, she took this opportunity to switch positions and she now had Olivia pinned to the bed.

Olivia looked at her with a hint of anger in her eyes, not a dangerous anger, but more of a lustful I wasn't finished anger.

Alex knew that for her "fucking" Olivia was more about the stimulant then the actual sex part, so as she kissed the brunette she let their tongues fight for dominance. then she parted the kiss, bit Olivia's neck enough for a slight growl to makes it's way threw her lips. Then with one hand on Olivia's breast she made her way down Olivia's body.

Once she reached her destination she took her other hand and slowly, and lightly rubbed Olivia's clit.. Olivia who was already wet from watching Alex, buckled her hips.

"Patience my dear detective, you will come when I want you too" Alex said in a serious tone.

With that Alex thrust her fingers into Olivia, making sure to pull then out when she started to feel Olivia's walls tighten, after doing this a few times she knew that Olivia would be ready, so she added another finger and forcefully thrust them into the brunette, Olivia came almost immediately.

Alex still wasn't done though, she slowed her fingers and put her head between Olivia's thighs. It didn't take long for Olivia to come again pulling the blondes hair as she did, after Alex was done, she allowed Olivia to pull her back up from her position by her hair, she quickly made contact with Olivia's lips once again.

The two just lay there for a few minutes not saying a word, eyes closed, just catching their breath. After a few minutes Olivia leaned over and looked at Alex.

"I Love you Alex"

"I Love you too Liv"

"Good because as much as I want to make love with you now, we have to get up"

"OK, but you owe me"

**A/N: So what do you think? A good way to apologize or what!**


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Olivia jumped in the shower while Alex called Emily to see what time she was going to be dropping Zoe off. While Alex and Olivia spent the day with Zoe, Emily and JJ were going to have a "lunch date" and try figure out their situation, BAU policy didn't allow couples to work on the same team in fear that it would cloud their judgement when out in the field.

Emily was going to drop Zoe off at 9:30, that way she would be wide awake and ready for the day. Emily thought that it would be easier with baby steps and getting Zoe up and ready in the morning could be hard work sometimes. After Liv got out of the shower Alex, got in, some mornings they would save time (and water) and shower together, but most of the time that resulted in them being late, so since today was a big day they decided to behave.

Emily arrived a little before 9:30, she was by herself and Liv was still getting dressed so it gave Alex time to run down so last minute info with Emily.

_"Just want to make sure that she isn't allergic to anything, and that she has everything that she is going to need? Does she still do naps? If so how long?"_

_ "Alex, take a breath, she isn't allergic to anything that we know of so far, normally she doesn't take naps much anymore, but if she happens to fall asleep I'd say try to wake her about an hour later. She can be a little grouchy when she first gets up, but it should be no problem.. If you have any issue you have my number and JJ will have her phone as well. But relax you will do fine"_

Alex took in a few breaths as the little girl just looked up at her.

"_Where's Livia?" _Zoe asked.

"_Right here_" Liv said as she strolled out of the kitchen.

The women chit chatted for a few more minutes and then Emily bent down to Zoe.

"_OK, now remember you are gonna spend the day with Alex and Olivia, and you're gonna have lots of fun.. Mommy will call and check in with you later, but if you want me to come get you just ask them to call me OK?"_

_"OK, Love you mommy, bye" _

Emily just giggled a little, it seemed like Zoe was more then ready for the day.

Their first stop was to the child's space museum, Zoe looked amazed at everything, Olivia explained some of the planets to Zoe as they looked up at a giant mobile design hanging from the ceiling. Olivia picked her up so that she could see stuff on the wall a little better. Alex just looked at Liv not surprised that she was getting along with Zoe but more surprised that she seemed so interested in space.

They left the museum about 11 and then went to the kids, art and play center. Here they could look at the art that people have created, but it was like a maze, and there were little activity stations for the kids, so Zoe ended up getting a lion painted on her face, she made Liv get a pink peace sign (which she really didn't want, she wasn't really a fan of pink) and for Alex she had picked out a red heart. The little girl was having a blast, she had been to a museum before but usually she wasn't aloud to run around and play, so this was awesome for her.

They had a playground to that had more tunnels then anything else, but she still seemed to love it. While she was running around the play area, Olivia and Alex just sat down on the bench, talking but not really ever taking their eyes off of her, they have had their jobs way to long to not know what could happen in just a few seconds.

The day seemed to be going well, Alex and Olivia were holding hands just smiling.

"_I love you Liv"_

_ "I Love you you Alex"_

They sat there for a few more minutes when Zoe came up with a pout on her face.

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" _Alex asked as she picked the little girl up.

"_He pushed me down!" _She exclaimed pointing to the little boy who was now pushing down another child.

Alex's mother instinct was going wholeheartedly as he looked for the parents of this child, and she found them, when he went running back over to them for a piece of candy. Both parents were on their PDA's not really even paying attention to the little boy.

Alex picked up Zoe and started walking over towards them, Olivia following behind her.

"_Excuse me, Is that your little boy?" _ She asked

Neither parent really paying attention at first.

"_Hey, Hello, Is that your son?"_

"_Yes, why?"_ The father asked

"_well, I think that you should be keeping a better eye on him, he is over there pushing other kids down and thinking that it is OK to behave like that"_

"_Well, he is a little boy, boys will be boys_"

That was almost enough for Alex to lose it, Olivia could tell she was thinking the same thing, how many time in the job, had a parent dismissed something because "boys will be boys", But to her surprise Alex just took a breath and spoke

"_No, boys won't be boys, not if their parents pay attention and discipline them when needed. You want your child to grow up thinking that there are no consequences for his actions? you want him to think that it is OK to just do whatever he wants, no matter if he hurts someone else?"_

"_Lady who the hell do you think that you are telling me how to raise my son, looks to me like you're the family that needs the help"_ He replied eyes looking toward Olivia now.

_"And what per say would you say was wrong with our family_" Alex rebutted fury showing in her eyes but not her tone.

"_Two women raising a child just isn't right, what happened to a child needed both parents influence to be raised right"_

"_Well I guess you prove that theory wrong_" Alex said

The father was now angry and you could see it on his face, and in his body structure. Olivia had seen this look many times before, this was the calming before the storm. Olivia moved herself a little closer to the conflict, ready to intervene if necessary.

Olivia looked at Alex,

_"Come one babe, let's go before this gets out of hand"_

_ "Yea, you should probably listen to your __**Friend**__?" _He said distastefully.

Alex was turning to walk away but not before rolling her eyes, the man took notice and it was enough to push him over the edge, he went to grab Alex arm, but Olivia being prepared, grabbed his instead. She turned his arm and had it against his back.

_"You weren't about to abuse this woman were you? Because if you were it's mandatory jail time for the assualt of a state worker? and I'm not quite sure that's what you had in mind was it?" _ Olivia asked the man, gets only nods, and head shakes as responses.

Before she let him go, she leaned in a little closer to whisper,

_"See this is why you want yo teach your son right and wrong so somedays when he's older and thinks he's tough, he doesn't get embaressed by getting pinned by a chick?" _With that she released him, pushing him just a little to make sure there was distance between the two.

After leaving the museum, both ladies thought that it was time to relax with something to eat, They agreed on chinese, and got Zoe some sweet and sour chicken. After lunch they headed back to Alex and Olivia's house and just spent the rest of the day watching t.v. Zoe ended up dozing off on Alex's lap, but of course Alex didn't care. After her nap Zoe sat on the floor in front of the coffee table corloring and watching cartoons. It was about 4:30p when Emily arrived to pick up.

The minute that Zoe saw her she ran over and started rambling about the day that she had, Emily had to tell her to slow down so that she could understand the little girl. All the women seeemed happy to see that Zoe had such an amzaing time. Emily bid them farewell and said she'd call later to figure out tomorrow since both Liv and Alex had to return to work.

**A/N: Yes, liv is back to work (desk duty though) everyone knows that she would never just stay home.. So what do you think momma bear was ready for action.. Good news is that I am somewhat figuring out a story line so there may still be a few chapters left.. I figured out how I want to end it but not where I want to be in the story yet.. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: We are going to start taking a few trips to the furture.. Which means that I am going to be speeding up the timeline the next few chapters..**

***6 Months Later***

Things seemed to be going well, in both households. It was just over 6 months ago that Alex found out that she had a child, a child from a lifetime ago, a life that she had long forgotten until her old life literally collided with her new one, and to tell you the truth she could be happier.

Olivia and Alex both loved spending time with Zoe, although they didn't get to do it as much as they wanted to. Sometimes they managed to make it to Virginia to spend the weekend down there, most of the time it was usually just Alex that got to make the trip, every now and then Olivia made sure that she got to go, but she wasn't the only cop on the force that had a family and wanted the weekends off. So far out of the last 6 months she's probably made it down there about 6 or 7 times.

The first time she missed it almost broke her heart when Alex cam back, she had a picture from Zoe that said "I miss you M'iv"

At first Liv thought that it was just a spelling error until Alex explained to her that it was Zoe's name for her, and it meant "momma Livia" after that Olivia couldn't argue with it. Alex had turned back into Momma pretty quick, even with Emily having told the little girl all about Alex after she disappeared.

This weekend Olivia had requested off 2 months ago, this was Zoe's 5th birthday and she knew that she couldn't miss it, she hadn't told the little girl that she was coming, because to be honest in her job, you never really knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

Everyone at the station noticed the change with Olivia, it started with a stranger kissing Alex, and ended up with four women becoming friends and sharing a common love.

Speaking of love, Emily and JJ had been dating officially for the last 4 months and it took JJ answering Emily's phone at like 3 am for them to start putting the pieces together 2 months ago..

Elliot couldn't have been happier then seeing his partner so happy. He always knew that Liv would make a great mother, just by the way that she handled the child victims, but having Zoe in her life had changed her a lot, it also changed her relationship with Alex. He rarely ever saw her asleep at her desk in the early mornings anymore (unless there was a real creep they were after), and she actually tried to get out of work on time.

Things had changed at home as well, They moved into a new house with 4 bedrooms and an office, the office had a combo lock on it so the when they did have Zoe she couldn't accidentally wander in. Then they had a spare room, which was rarely used, Emily and JJ had stayed once or twice, but it was really weird to have the four women under the same roof, for that long of time, plus then Alex and Olivia didn't really get their quality time with the little girl. Now it was just used in case..

The holidays were what was weird, with the difference it was hard to do the usual you get on day I get the next. So for the major holidays; Thanksgiving, and Christmas, it was decided that since psycho like the holidays, they would meet about a week before and have there own little Christmas, and then Zoe would probably go to JJ's parents so that she could be with other little kids on the actual holiday.

It was amazing to see how fast everything had actually fallen together. The more that things calmed down with Zoe the more that Liv thought that they should continue making their wedding plans, it was time to get the show back on the road.

The weekend arrived sooner then they thought that it would, and soon Liv was behind the wheel of her mustang with Alex beside her on their way to see a special little birthday girl. Having left that Friday after work, they knew that Zoe would already be asleep so instead of heading over to Emily's place they just sent a text saying they would be over in the morning and headed toward the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The next morning after Liv and Alex woke up they did their usual morning routine, shower, coffee, breakfast. Then they called Emily to make sure that everyone was up in the Prentiss household.

Driving over to Emily's house Alex starred out the window just watching the neighborhod, as well as thinking about how different her life would be if she was still Elizabeth. As she looked at all of the houses on the block leading up to Emily's she wondered it's like she could help but wonder what if? What if she had been there the whole time? would she still be working? Would Zoe have siblings? Would they be a happy family?

Then she thought about Olivia and how far they had come within the last few months and she couldn't imagine not having Olivia here. They had just bought a new house, they were pretty much done with the wedding plans, and things were looking good. Although there was still one topic that they hadn't revisited lately and that was the topic of children. With all of there time being spent trying to get to know Zoe and figuring all of that stuff out they really hadn't crossed the bridge of more children.

Alex looked at Liv's hand on the gear shift and lovingly covered it with her own, Liv just turned her head, smiled and then looked back to the road.

"Momma" was the first thing that Alex and Liv heard when they stepped out of the car, JJ was standing in the doorway and Zoe was running straight to Alex. Alex couldn't help but smile as she picked the little girl up and spun her a little. After Zoe was done giving Alex some attention she turned and reached her arms out for Olivia.

"M'ivvy, M'ivvy" All of the women kinda chuckled as Zoe started squirming out of Alex's arms to get into Olivia's.

"Hi, baby.. I hear that somebody's turning 5 today?"

"That's me, that's me!" The little girl said excitingly.

"Of course it is sweetie, we didn't come down here just to see some other little girl, we came just for you"

"Yay"

Olivia put the little girl down and she ran back into the house, JJ, Alex, and Olivia slowly made there way in as well, finding Emily in the kitchen pulling cupcakes from the oven.

"Wow, who knew that you could be a crime fighting bad-ass and a Suzy homemaker" Olivia joked as she looked at Emily who had her hair pulled back in a messy bun, a little flour on the forehead and was also sporting an apron that said "#1 Mommy" on it

Emily just shot a look to the other women as JJ and Alex tried not to giggle behind Liv.

"I'm not exactly Betty Crocker, but do you need any help" Olivia added.

"I don't know, depends on how "not" Betty Crocker you are"

"I've never blown up my kitchen, and it's been a long time since I've burned anything"

"OK you're hired"

"Wow I wish every job was this easy to get" Alex said.

JJ grabbed two glasses of wine off the counter and led Alex to the backyard so that they could relax on the porch and watch Zoe play.

It was good to see that all the women had learned to get along and there was very little tension left between them. Zoe couldn't be happier, she loved telling her friends that she had four mommies, and lots of aunts and uncles. Alex and Olivia had spent a lot of time with Zoe, but since it was her birthday there were supposed to be 12 kids that were going to be a attending, and since Alex and Liv had come down there were more then enough chaperones so most parents dropped their children off and went on their way. Running errands, or just enjoying a few hours to themselves, I mean really if you cant trust you child with two FBI agents, a cop and a prosecuting attorney then you might have some trust issues.

The ladies were having a blast watching all of the kids run around the yard, every now and then they had to step in because one kid didn't want to share, or there was a juice spill, but for the most part they seemed to be managing very well.

All of these kids now had Olivia thinking about what Alex had been thinking earlier, she wanted this, she wanted this full time, not just now and then when she could manage to make it down here, or the accumulated time of like 3 months that they had Zoe during the year.

The kids started showing up about 2p and by the time that the cake was cut, presents were opened and they got to play for a while it was now pushing 5p. Most parents had picked up their children by now. Olivia and JJ were in the back yard watching the remaining two (3 if you count Zoe) girls playing while Alex and Emily were calling parents.

"So you think about having more kids now that you and Em are finally settled" Olivia asked

"Yea, I've thought of it but things at work are a little hetic right now so who knows what's going to happen soon.. How about you and Alex"

"What's going on at work?"

"Just some power struggle with the pentagon, they are trying to scoop me from the bureau, but nice try trying to invade my question"

"I don't know I have always thought about kids, but as a mother I'm not sure I'm quite ready to do it full time, what if I screw them up like my mother screwed me up"

"Liv, your not a screw up"

Olivia just looks at her

"No, I'm serious, if you consider yourself a screw up then a child would be lucky to be like you. you know the dangers and the victims that we see in our jobs, now some of those kids are really screwed up, you are amazing with Zoe, and as for yourself, you shouldn't doubt who you are: you are a woman that puts her life on the line everyday to save the life of someone else, or to have voice for the victim, you are passionate in everything that you do, and you never doubt that you are doing what is right. You're strong, confident, and very smart"

"Don't forget you have an amazing fiancee" Alex piped in, neither of the other woman had noticed she was there, once they realized she gave Olivia a quick kiss and continued to speak

"Rachel's parents is on their way, Em is still trying to get a hold of Camille's mom. Back to what you guys were talking about, you will make a great mother Liv. Why didn't you come to me about your doubts?"

"I think that's my que to go play with the kids" JJ said as she got up to leave.

"I don't know Lex, we just haven't really approached this topic much since we got back on track and I guess I just didn't want to push it. I mean I have my own doubts and I didn't want to push this on you now since we are so close to the wedding and stuff. I just figured it could wait."

"I understand honey, I really do, and we do need to talk about this, but I think that maybe this is something that we should discuss more when we get home. Not that it isn't important, but I want us to have our undivided attention to have this talk, and right now we only have another 24 hours before we have to head back to the city."

"I agree. I love you Alexandria Cabot"

"I Love you too Olivia Benson"

They shared a kiss, as Emily came out on the patio.


End file.
